Mi nueva familia
by lirionegro-san
Summary: Ahora ellos dos eran hermanos. Eran familia. Pero para Yuuri, aquel chico lindo - Más bien, hermoso - rubio de ojos verdes, será un grave problema. No solo porque no se soportan entre si. Sino porque no pueden evitar la atracción que empieza a nacer entre ellos. Y saben que eso... eso está muy mal.
1. Bishounen

Categoria: Kyou Kara Maou!

Personajes: Yuuri, Wolfram , Murata, Elizabeth...y más con el transcurso de los capítulos. Algunos también de mi autoría.

Advertencia: Nada por ahora, al menos eso creo.

Summary: Shibuya Yuuri tiene un problema, y no, no se trata de su problema de sueño. Aunque puede que eso no ayude tampoco. No su problema tiene nombre y apellido: Wolfram von Bielfeld. O como le gusta llamarlo Murata, su nuevo hermano. Si tan solo Wolfram hiciera las cosas más fáciles, Yuuri no tendría porque preocuparse por su nuevo "hermano" y los sentimientos que despierta en él. _Ojala pudiera dormir._

* * *

**Mi nueva familia.**

**Bishounen.**

Las ojeras que enmarcadas alrededor de sus ojos probaban la mala noche que había pasado el día anterior, y el anterior a ése también. No había podido dormir más de cuatro horas, y ahora tenía un humor irritable que por más que quisiese sonreír, sabía que su sonrisa desentonaría bastante con su mirada cansada, sus ojos irritados y su piel – normalmente tostada por el sol – pálida.

Murata, su amigo de la infancia, aparentemente parecía ser inmune a su mala facha, pues seguía coqueteando con la muchacha de las carnes – reses – desde hace cinco minutos. Para este momento Yuuri se preguntaba cómo es que aún seguía ahí y no se largaba a casa, después de todo, aun podía intentar dormir.

– Espantaras a las dependientes – Murata parecía haber terminado con su rito de cortejo, finalmente había elegido la carne que venían a comprar para la barbacoa – Saya me preguntaba si estaba seguro que mi amigo tomaba todas sus vitaminas.

– Y ¿Qué le dijiste?

– Ah, bueno… ambos sabemos precisamente que no son vitaminas lo que necesitas – la sonrisa burlona no dejó mucho a la imaginación, pero Yuuri estaba demasiado cansado como para enojarse por ello – Faltan las verduras.

– Ajá.

– Y las bebidas…

– Hum…

– Puedes encontrarte con Belinda hoy si quieres… – Yuuri miró a su amigo, casi incrédulo, como si la información aun estuviera procesándose en su cabeza – Oh, vamos, creo que lo necesitas….

– No. Hoy no. – terminó casi con un susurró, mientras recorrían el pasillo de verduras y legumbres. – Además papá me pidió que le ayudará con la cena, ¿recuerdas?

– Por supuesto, Shibuya, ¿porque crees que estamos aquí en primer lugar…? y ¿porque crees que te estoy acompañando?

– Bueno, pues entonces entiendes porque no puedo….

– Tu padre no te ha pedido quedarte toda la noche…

– No lo necesito – le interrumpió Yuuri, sus enormes ojos negros brillaban con determinación, y por un segundo el moreno parecía más saludable. De buena salud.

– Está bien, no diré nada más… Sé un buen chico, Shibuya y ve a comprar las cervezas de tu padre, ¿quieres? – Murata se ajustó sus gafas, y por su actitud desenfadada parecía no admitir replicas.

– Ya…

Yuuri se alejó hasta los refrigeradores, sintiendo la mirada acusadora de su mejor amigo, comprendía porque Murata había sido tan insistente con respecto a Belinda, pero por ahorita, Belinda era un tema que no deseaba tocar. Estaba demasiado cansado como para preocuparse por defender un punto… simplemente no iría con Belinda y terminaría con la trifulca que su padre había organizado con semanas de anticipación, ya entonces podría dormir a pierna suelta.

No todos los días conocías a la novia de tu padre y su familia, de todas formas.

Yuuri no podía estar molesto con su padre, su enojo no derivaba por esos rumbos, lo que realmente le molestaba era el hecho de tener que mudarse. Podía entender que desde la muerte de su madre hace ocho años, su padre necesitase finalmente rehacer su vida, no era un chiquillo tonto para no comprender el hecho que la vida tenía que continuar. Su padre les había criado a él y a su hermano mayor con muchos sacrificios y cariño. Era justo que fuese feliz. Siempre amaría a su madre, y estaba seguro que su padre siempre guardaría a su madre en un lugar especial en su corazón.

Formar una familia, a pesar de que Yuuri ya tenía 18 años – edad para quienes creen que es hora de independizarse – no podía oírse tan mal, sino fuera porque a Yuuri, después de haber vivido casi toda su vida en Shibuya, ahora tenía que mudarse a las residenciales de los ricachones, nada más ni nada menos que en Tokio.

Pues ahora esa sería su nueva vida, aun si eso significara vivir lejos de sus amigos y conocidos, y a expensas de la novia de su padre.

Bueno, eso ultimo hacia quedar mal a su padre. Shoma Shibuya tenía un buen empleo, que – afortunadamente – no había tenido que perder al mudarse, tan solo una simple transferencia de sucursales. Pero no le gustaba el hecho de tener que cambiar su vida en un solo día, de pasar de su pequeño suburbio lleno de recuerdos, a la grande y Cosmopolitan ciudad.

Y convivir con completos desconocidos. Valga aclarar.

– ¿Debería llevar un six-pack o dos?

– No entiendo para que estamos aquí – una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Yuuri, era un chico. Con quien éste parecía hablar era una chica, Yuuri no podía estar seguro, pues ambos estaban al final del pasillo. Encogiéndose de hombros, se decidió por dos paquetes. _Mejor que sobre a que falte._

– Oh, vamos, Oni-sama, prometiste que me ayudarías con la pequeña sorpresa. – esa había sido la chica, pero _¿Oni-sama? ¿Quién hablaba así ahora?_

– No teníamos por qué venir a comprar nosotros los ingredientes, ¿sabes?

– Oh, pero siempre he tenido curiosidad por visitar un lugar como éste, y ya que estamos aquí…

_¿Un lugar como éste? _Sin poder evitarlo, Yuuri se giró para observar más de cerca a la joven pareja que discutía, ajenos a la persona que los observaba, la imagen quedó grabada en su mente. _Estrellas de cine._ Fue su primer pensamiento, la chica tenía el cabello largo, rubio cenizo. Una esbelta figura y un cutis trigueño que Yuuri no estaba acostumbrado a ver, no al menos en las chicas que él conocía. Era muy diferente a Belinda. Pero quien más llamó su atención, fue el chico. _Un total Bishounen. _Yuuri pudo observarlo mejor al estar a pocos pasos de los dos muchachos.

Yuuri nunca había tenido la oportunidad de declarar que un chico fuese atractivo, ni mucho menos bonito. Pero este chico era… en una sola palabra, bello. A diferencia de su acompañante, su cabello era rubio dorado, su piel pálida con un igual cutis perfecto que armonizaba con sus bellas facciones, y por sobre – y tal vez lo que más le gustó a Yuuri – fueron sus ojos verdes. Un verde como las profundidades de un lago.

Y cuando ambas miradas se conectaron – la suya sorprendida e impresionada y la del chico molesta e intrigante – el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Claro, ese momento de apreciación no duró mucho tiempo, ya que una cuarta persona se sumó al pequeño grupo, brindándoles un susto a ambos chicos.

– Shibuya, te tardas… ¡Hola! – Murata hizo su movimiento hacia la chica, quien parecía curiosa por el chico recién llegado. Miro a Yuuri y de nuevo a Murata, como quién no se decidía quien parecía más inofensivo – ¿Cómo estás, lindura?

Yuuri quiso golpearlo, y por lo que pudo ver de ambos rubios, estos parecían también estar dispuestos. _Tomen un número, por favor._

– Hey, Shibuya, ¿Por qué no me presentas a tu "amiga? ¿Eh? Te gusta acaparar – _Oh, diablos. _ El tonito de Murata no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rojo, Yuuri no podía asegurar si de vergüenza o de furia. Tal vez ambas.

– Murata…

– ¡¿Quién diablos te crees?! – finalmente fue el chico bonito quien tomó la palabra por los tres. Murata pareció darse cuenta de su existencia, pues la mirada apreciativa recorrió al muchacho rubio de pues a cabeza- ¡Exijo que te disculpes con Elizabeth!

_Oh, vamos._

La situación parecía estarse saliendo de control, y Yuuri sabía que Murata no ayudaba a mejorarla. Sola empeoraba el humor del Bishounen con esa sonrisita apreciativa, que muy en su interior también molestaba a Yuuri. Decidió intervenir.

– Vamos, calmémonos todos. No queremos…

– ¡A ti quien te llamó! – Ahora fue su turno de ser atacado – ¡Dile a tu amigo que se disculpe! ¡Es degradante la forma en que llamó a Elizabeth!

– ¡Hey! Estoy tratando de apaciguar las cosas. No me ataques a mí también.

– ¡¿Te estás haciendo la víctima, debilucho?!

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

– Bien, además de debilucho, sordo.

– ¡Hey, quien está siendo maleducado ahora, MOCOSO!

– Tú… – gruñó el rubio. En algún momento tanto el insultante como la insultada habían quedado en el olvido durante la discusión. Una preocupada y molesta, el otro divertido e interesado.

– En lo que me concierne… tú también deberías disculparte ahora conmigo, yo no te ataque en ningún momento – susurró Yuuri, un dolor de cabeza había aparecido. _Dios, estoy tan cansado._

– ¿Qué sabrá alguien como tú, de modales? – el tono despectivo y la mirada arrogante en ese hermoso rostro aumento la molestia de Yuuri dos grados más. – Seguramente tu madre no te enseño modales.

– Oye… – fue la amenazante respuesta de Yuuri.

– Oh – ése había sido Murata, se había alejado de ambos jóvenes cuando empezaron a discutir, aprovechando para acercarse más a la linda chica. Pero era hora de intervenir.

– ¿Qué? ¿Di en el clavo? – nueva sonrisa arrogante – O fuiste un total pérdida de tiempo para tu madre… ¡o tu madre es igual de igualada que tú!

Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido para que Murata hubiese podido intervenir.

Elizabeth contuvo un gemido, una de sus manos fue a parar a su boca, como quien acaba de presenciar una escena reprochable y quiere resguardarse de la impresión y la conmoción.

Al mismo tiempo, Yuuri también parecía sorprendido.

El chico bonito tenía el rostro ladeado a la derecha, sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par. Un color rojizo empezó a apoderarse de la mejilla izquierda del rubio y cuando esos ojos verdes le observaron con incredulidad y el inicio de una furia que amenazaba con consumirlo, Yuuri supo entonces qué había ocurrido. O más bien, reaccionó en ese momento y su cerebro pudo procesarlo.

Una cachetada. Le había dado una cachetada – con la palma abierta – en la mejilla izquierda al Bishounen.

Luego, se diría para sí que el chico tenía un rostro demasiado bonito como para haberse atrevido a darle un puñetazo. No quería, al final, lastimar esa cara bonita. Eso sería puesto en balance, claro, después. Cuando descubriera como zafarse de la obvia furia del Bishounen de los ojos verdes.

_Todo esto es culpa de Murata._

El susodicho solo sonrió, divertido.

* * *

Notas de autora: Bien. He comenzado por incursionar por este fandom. Al menos solo será una fic, y espero que no sea muy largo. (Crucemos dedos) Por supuesto, intentaré esforzarme y trabajar en otros proyectos que he dejado rezagado, a ver como va todo. Muchas gracias por leer.

Mi blog: lirio - chan - blogspot .com (quiten los espacios) Ahí podrán encontrar mis intentos de escribir originales, aunque sea un par de capítulos, por ahora.

Y mi Twitter: twitter LirioCastel


	2. Mi nuevo hermano

Categoria: Kyou Kara Maou!

Personajes: Yuuri, Wolfram , Murata, Elizabeth...y más con el transcurso de los capítulos. Algunos también de mi autoría.

Advertencia: Nada por ahora, al menos eso creo.

Summary: Ahora ellos dos eran hermanos. Eran familia. Pero para Yuuri, aquel chico lindo - Más bien, hermoso - rubio de ojos verdes, será un grave problema. No solo porque no se soportan entre si. Sino porque no pueden evitar la atracción que empieza a nacer entre ellos. Y saben que eso... eso está muy mal.

* * *

**Mi nueva familia.**

**Mi nuevo hermano.**

Murata agarró a Yuuri de los hombros, alejándose ambos de los chicos rubios – que obviamente serian extranjeros (Su japonés era bastante bueno) – librándose de lo que solo podía terminar como un desastre. La chica – Elizabeth, se recordó Yuuri – detuvo todo intento del rubio de acercarse a ambos japonés. A una distancia prudencial Yuuri observó cómo Elizabeth acariciaba levemente la mejilla que él había golpeado con anterioridad.

Tenía un bonito sonroso, pensó Yuuri, sino fuera porque se debía estrictamente a un golpe… ¿Cómo sería con otra clase de sonrojo? _¡¿Qué diablos?! _Antes de que pudiera cuestionarse a sí mismo por esa clase de pensamientos, la voz de Murata le distrajo:

– Shibuya… ¿estás bien? – _Ah, ahora se preocupaba_. Yuuri quiso decirle que todo aquello había sido su culpa.

Pero ponerse a discutir en los pasillos de las bebidas, con dos rubios hermosos a pocos metros de distancia – y uno de ellos conteniendo sus ganas de devolver el favor al debilucho pelinegro – no era la mejor de sus ideas. No sabía si sería por la falta de sueño, o porque el rubiecito había terminado por sacarle de sus casillas, el dolor de cabeza de Yuuri aumentó, así como sus deseos de encontrar una cama y reposar.

– Será mejor que te calmes, Wolfram nii-sama – Finalmente tenía un nombre, Yuuri miró al chico, quien al parecer se llamaba Wolfram. Su rostro estaba por completo rojo (seguramente rabia) y parecía estar discutiendo entre susurros consigo mismo. No parecía tomarle mucha importancia a lo que Elizabeth le decía.

– Vámonos – Murata susurró a su oído, pero Yuuri no estaba seguro de hacerle caso. Tenía que disculparse primero, su pequeño arrebato había sido por un arranque de ira que, sumado a su malhumor mañanero, había desembocado en agredir a una persona.

A Yuuri no le gustaba ser agresivo, aunque esa persona podía merecerse ese golpe viese quien lo viese. Aun así, Yuuri no tenía por qué arreglar las cosas discutiendo o en golpes, no era lo correcto. Se debía disculpar con el rubio y luego, tal vez… podían hablar como gente civilizada. Él error de Murata por ser un casanova que no media sus palabras no tenía por qué pesar en ambos. Mucho menos en él.

Tal vez podrían conocerse un poco más después. Aunque aquellos momentos no fueron lo más idóneos para que Yuuri se cuestionara porque quería conocer a más a fondo a ese tal Wolfram.

Con una meta en claro, se armó de valor para enfrentarse al Bishounen, pedir disculpas no tenía por qué ser difícil, siempre sería la mejor política. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que los dos rubios ya no estaban más en el pasillo.

– ¿Q-qué?

– Ya se fueron – Yuuri observó a Murata Ken, parecía estar jugando con su celular, al notar que Yuuri le miraba confundido, continuó diciendo: – Al parecer estabas tan metido en tus pensamientos, Shibuya, que no notaste que los dos se acercaron y el chico rubio te pidió disculpas. Eso fue un poco sorprendente, dado que fuiste tú quién lo golpeó.

– ¿C-cómo?

– En serio, Shibuya, no sé qué es tan difícil de entender. Vino, se disculpó, tú te quedaste sin decir nada así como lelo, y como parecía que Wolfram en cualquier momento iba a estallar otra vez, acepte las disculpas por ti. De nada, ha sido un placer.

– ¿A dónde se fueron?

– ¿Cómo? – la sorpresa parecía estar pintada ésta vez en Murata. Yuuri ignoró ese detalle.

– Tengo que disculparme con él… puede que sea un arrogante e impertinente. Un idiota, pues sí. Pero yo no debí golpearlo tampoco. Arhg, Murata, ¡¿Dónde se fueron?!

– Pues creo que se dirigían a la salida, Shibuya. Pero… ¡O-oye…!

Yuuri salió corriendo sin haberlo escuchado, casi choca con una mujer con sus niños, se disculpó rápidamente, inclinando su cabeza varias veces mientras seguía corriendo. Llegó al estacionamiento pero ambos rubios no parecían estar cerca. Siguió buscando por los alrededores pero no consiguió dar con ellos. Maldijo para sí mismo, al final el único como un idiota maleducado seria él. Y tampoco quería que fuera así. Sabía que no volvería a verlo nunca más.

Se acercó a la pared del supermercado y se dejó caer, arrastrándose al suelo y quedando hincado. Enfurruñado decidió que era mejor esperar a Murata hasta que saliera. Tenían que llegar a casa rápido, antes que la novia de su padre y su familia llegaran para la cena.

Estaba agotado, mentalmente, para todo.

* * *

Shori había traído una botella de vino, para Yuuri no podía importarle si era de importación o de que año. Su padre y Shori estaban arreglando los últimos detalles en la cocina, mientras que él ponía la mesa. Finalmente se decidieron por un bistec, una ensalada cesar y pan recién horneado. Yuuri había trabajado en la cena, pues su padre no era muy bueno en la cocina. Es más, desde la muerte de su madre, habían comido solo alimentos precocinados hasta que Yuuri se había animado a aprender a cocinar.

Le gustó, y ahora había aprendido que la cocina le relajaba.

Justo como en aquellos momentos.

No había postre, su padre decía que su novia traería un pastel para compartir con los tres hombres. Yuuri no puso objeción en ello. La mesa estuvo lista y llamó a su padre y a su hermano.

Shori, su hermano mayor, se ajustó los lentes mientras observaba cada rincón de la mesa con ojo crítico. El pequeño brilló entre sus ojos y anteojos a Yuuri le recordó a Murata, mas no quería pensar en ello. Al final pareció estar satisfecho en lo que veía, sonriendo animado y palpando su cabeza repetida veces.

– Buen trabajo, Yuu-chan. Oni-chan está complacido – Yuuri gruñó.

– No lo hice para que te sintieras complacido, Shori

– Es Oni-chan, Yuu-chan – Ignoró a su hermano mayor, mirando en este caso a su padre que parecía resplandecer en aquellos momentos.

– Gracias, chicos – la sonrisa de su padre fue el suficiente regalo para él, valía la pena si su padre podía volver a sonreír de esa manera.

– No te preocupes, pá. Nos encargamos de hacerte quedar bien.

– Jajaja, bien, bien, los dejo en sus manos en ese caso, Shori.

Yuuri chasqueó la lengua ante la actitud sabelotodo de Shori. Desde que trabajaba en la compañía de Bob-san, un multimillonario excéntrico, parecía que Shori tenía una alta estima de sí mismo. No era malo, claro, pero a veces era un poco molesto.

El sonido del timbre llamó la atención de los tres hombres.

La mirada de Shori cambió a la de un hombre profesional que está a punto de hacer el negocio de sus sueños pero que no quería parecer ansioso, pero sabía que el momento había llegado, era ahora o nunca. Su padre, Shoma Shibuya, estaba más feliz que nunca, su sonrisa creció y rápidamente fue el primero en moverse hasta la puerta. Yuuri… Yuuri solo sonrió resignado, recordándose a sí mismo que todo aquello valía la pena, y muy en el fondo intrigado. Se moría de curiosidad por conocer al fin a la novia de su padre.

Podía considerarse ridículo, pero en seis meses nunca se había tomado la molestia de conocerla a pesar de que Shori ya la había visto al menos cinco veces – también poco ayudaba que vivieran en diferentes ciudades, aunque eso cambiaria pronto –. Tal vez por ello se sentía un poco reacio al principio. Al final era un poco culpa suya, nada más.

Respiró y se enfrentó, junto a su hermano, al gran momento.

* * *

Su nombre era Cecillie von Spitzweg, al ser la primera vez que Yuuri la veía no pudo evitar quedarse congelado y estático en su sitio, a unos metros de su padre y la que – al parecer – era su novia, muy pronto a ser esposa. Lo veía y no lo creía. Sin lugar a dudas, Cecillie von Spitzweg le daba fuerza a su nombre, no podías escuchar ese nombre y no relacionarlo con la nobleza, y la mujer que tenía enfrente sin duda tendría que ser de la nobleza. No era por desacreditar a su padre… pero ¿Cómo es que Shoma Shibuya había podido conquistar a una mujer como aquella?

Cecillie era rubia – al parecer era el día de los rubios para Yuuri – su cabello era muy largo pero en aquellos momentos lo llevaba en una cola alta que dejaba ver su largo y blanco cuello, llevaba un vestido azul corto hasta sobre las rodillas, de falda plegada y suelta, dejando ver sus curvas. La mujer era en si una belleza exótica y voluptuosa. Y aparentemente, dado a como se apegaba a su padre, estaba encantada con Shoma.

_¿Cómo una mujer como aquella salía con papá?_

No es que denigrara los atributos de su padre, no, Shoma Shibuya era un gran hombre, amable y responsable, un poco soso a veces, pero sí, Yuuri podía considerarlo guapo. Tomando en cuenta que lo decía de su propio padre. Pero Cecillie era otro cuento. Uno muy lejos del estereotipo natural al que se acostumbra uno a lo que es una mujer japonesa ordinaria.

A Yuuri le gustaba decir que su madre fue hermosa, una nipona nacida en Estados Unidos, y muy lejos también de ese estereotipo de la mujer japonesa normal. Sin embargo Cecillie volaba muy lejos, hasta la estratósfera, de esa clase de mujeres que no está ni en años luz al alcance de un hombre viudo con dos hijos crecidos y con un empleo normal de banquero.

Pues la mujer no solo era hermosa, también era rica.

– Yuuri, hijo, ven a saludar – El chico japonés avanzó hasta estar frente a frente a Cecillie, quien le miraba con esos enormes ojos verdes, curiosa y anhelante. _Ojos verdes... – _Cecillie, te presentó a mi hijo menor, Shibuya Yuuri. Yuuri, ella es Cecillie Spitzweg. Ya te he hablado de ella.

Yuuri asintió, aun cohibido ante la presencia avasalladora de la esta mujer hermosa: – Hola, es un placer conocerla – una reverencia, y un segundo después se vio siendo aplastado en un abrazo de oso por Cecillie.

– Ay, eres un chico encantador – La voz de Cecillie era cariñosa y suave. Yuuri entró en pánico, de reojo vio a su padre quién no parecía alterado y su hermano que, al igual que él no parecía cómodo con la situación.

Aunque tampoco parecía sorprendido, de seguro por haber conocido de antes ya a Cecillie. Yuuri maldijo a su hermano en silencio, si la mujer era efusiva Shori debió haberle advertido con anticipación.

– H-hola – cuidadosamente se separó de Cecillie, no queriendo parecer maleducado. Cecillie no pareció notar el grado de incomodidad del más joven de los Shibuya, pues rápidamente le plantó un beso en la mejilla que acaloró y avergonzó a ambos hermanos por diferentes razones.

– Eres un chico muy guapo, estoy segura que Wolf y tú se llevaran muy bien...

– ¿Eh? - Yuuri aún no se recuperaba del asalto anterior. Shori golpeó su espalda, las mejillas de su hermano al igual que las de Yuuri estaban sonrojadas. Parecía decirle, _ya te acostumbraras_, y Yuuri sabía que tendría que hacerlo.

Después de todo, en dos semanas serian finalmente una familia viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

– Cariño, ven aquí. No te quedes rezagado en la entrada.

Yuuri reacciono en aquel momento. Cecillie parecía estar llamando a alguien. Miró a su hermano quien parecía más tranquilo al igual que él, pero quien mantenía un ceño fruncido como de molestia. Intrigado, regresó su vista a su padre y a Cecillie, al mismo tiempo en que la persona que Cecillie llamaba daba su entrada.

El gritó de sorpresa y pánico quedo rezagado en la garganta de Yuuri, sus ojos se abrieron igualmente, como si no creyera real a la persona que tenía frente así.

Pues ahí estaba el rubio bonito a quien había conocido esta mañana, quién había insultado a su madre, y por último y no menos importante, a quién Yuuri había golpeado en un momento de ira desbordada. _Wolfram. _Sí, así era como se llamaba.

Pero, ¿Qué diablos hacía en su casa?

Wolfram parecía también sorprendido, pues observaba a Yuuri con esos enormes ojos verdes al máximo de su extensión. _Ojos verdes. _Oh, Diablos, como no lo vio. Si este chico parecía una calca de su madre, mismo color de cabello, mismo color de ojos, las delicadas y hermosas facciones. Era lo mismo, solo que en hombre.

– Wolf, ya conoces a Shoma, y a Shori. Él es Yuuri, el hijo menor de Shoma. Es un año mayor que tú, así que espero que se lleven bien. Yuuri, él es mi hijo Wolfram von Bielefed.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y para Yuuri fue clara la molestia que Wolfram sentía con toda aquella situación. Yuuri no podía culparlo, era casi ridículo que el chico que tenía había golpeado hace pocas horas, ahora se te presentaba como tu... hermanastro. O algo parecido.

Simplemente, esto tenía que ser el Karma.

Armándose de valor para no hacer una escena frente a su padre y hermano, y también frente a Cecillie quien parecía estar extasiada por el gran momento, se presentó ante el rubio.

– Hola, es un placer conocerte. Soy Shibuya Yuuri – Nuevamente, una pequeña reverencia. Y Yuuri espero.

Esperaría por lo peor, pues Wolfram no parecía muy entusiasmado por seguirle la corriente, el rubio simplemente le miraba con esos ojos verdes que parecían decir _Te destruiré y no me sentiré mal al respecto._ Casi lo venía a ver, el golpe que sin duda se merecía, al menos para quedar a mano, aunque a Yuuri esa idea le revolvía el estómago. Afortunadamente, Wolfram entró en razón, pues, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, imitó a Yuuri, y habló:

– Wolfram von Bielefed. – y extendió su mano. Yuuri tardó varios segundos en entenderlo, pero asió la mano de Wolfram.

En el momento en que sus manos se tocaron, Yuuri tuvo que contener un gemido de dolor. Wolfram había apretado su mano hasta hacerle crujir sus dedos, en una clara señal de no olvidar lo que paso hace unas horas. Aparentarían estar bien frente a sus padres – ingenuos del pequeño enfrentamiento de sus hijos pequeños respectivos – pero eso no cambiaba la verdadera situación.

Wolfram lo detestaba, y Yuuri tendría que andarse con cuidado.

Sería una larga cena.

* * *

Opuesto a lo que Yuuri hubiese creído, la cena transcurrió tranquila y entretenida. Su padre y Cecillie – _Llámame Cherie – _habían tomado la batuta desde el principio, seguido por Shori. Había descubierto entonces que Cherie y su padre, por fuera de lo común que fuese su relación – uno los ve juntos y no puede evitar pensar _"Hay algo que no encaja"_ –, tenían una buena relación y Cherie era una mujer muy atenta que siempre hacia sonreír a su padre. Puntos para ella.

Habían empezado a comer y habían alagado las dotes culinarias de Yuuri: _Serás un buen esposo en el futuro. _Yuuri se sonrojo, pero segundos después se quedó cabizbajo y suspiró. Nadie lo notó, y no tenían por qué, era problema de Yuuri… un mal momento para hablar sobre relaciones a futuro.

Para suerte para Yuuri, la plática se dirigió a otros asuntos. Resultaba entonces que Cherie tenía mucho que compartir con su hermano. Al parecer Bob y Cherie tenían negocios en común. A Yuuri le sorprendió enterarse que había sido de esa manera como su padre y Cherie se habían conocido.

Se sintió mal. Su padre siempre había volcado su energía – desde la muerte de su esposa – en sus hijos, y no había sido sino hasta hace seis meses que Yuuri había notado un cambio positivo en su actitud. Pero como normalmente ocurre con los adolescentes, no cuestionó el porqué, y siguió con lo suyo… que no estaba para nada bien como había pensado en un principio.

Fue alrededor de un par de meses después que su padre les llegó con la noticia que estaba saliendo con alguien. Ahora que recordaba Shori no pareció del todo sorprendido – lo que cual era obvio, tomando en cuenta que el romance había nacido justo en su territorio –, y ahora resultaba que él único que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba era él, recordaba que se había sorprendido pero le había deseado la mayor de sus bendiciones, así que Yuuri acabó con eso en ese momento.

Tenía una cita.

No estuvo muy al tanto de cómo se fue formando su relación después de eso, Shori la conocía, se habían visto y hablado algunas veces, y aunque Cherie era una mujer ocupada que siempre estaba viajando, Yuuri sentía que no era excusa para haberse despreocupado tanto sobre la vida amorosa de su padre. No fue hasta que ésta vino a perturbar la suya que realmente le puso atención. Dos semanas antes, Yuuri descubrió la inusual sorpresa que su padre estaba planeando mudarse a Tokio.

Definitivamente, los golpes vienen cuando menos te lo esperas.

Hubo muchos alegatos, del porqué, y para qué. Y_ "¡¿cómo puedes tomar decisiones como esas sin consultarlo primero y no pedirnos nuestra opinión?!"_

Había sido tan insensato en ese momento.

Costó que hubiese aceptado, más cuando salió a la luz de que en realidad se irían a vivir con la novia de su padre, pues su relación había avanzado al punto de querer convivir bajo el mismo techo, para ver cómo les iba. Yuuri sospecho que tras esas palabras venían también, en letra pequeña, una posible boda. Terminó aceptando porque su padre había dicho que no sería un cambio inmediato, que esperaría a que conociera a Cherie y esperarían que se adaptara a la idea.

Adaptarse a la idea, simplificado como era, no significaba estrictamente que después se pondría a discutir que convenía hacer a continuación. Era un hecho que iba a pasar, y lo mejor para Yuuri era que lo tuviese en mente. Después de todo, con el tiempo se iría adaptando.

Yuuri descubrió en poco tiempo que la idea no era tan horrible como pensaba. No solo estaría perfecto para él mudarse a Tokio, cuando tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano para cuando fuera a la Universidad de M., sin embargo, lo que realmente había motivado a Yuuri era su reciente desengaño amoroso.

La distancia cura las heridas, bien decían por ahí. Y si su padre era feliz con tener a su familia conviviendo con su novia y familia… pues Yuuri no presentaría más objeciones.

Viendo ahora a Cherie y a su padre, Yuuri sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Extrañaría a sus amigos, pero era lo mejor para su papá, y también para él.

Hubo comentarios divertidos entre todos, información adicional sobre Cherie que en ese momento Yuuri memorizó en su cabeza. Como que su familia había venido desde Alemania – donde tenían la mayoría de sus negocios – para expandir, por decirlo de una forma, su imperio en Japón. Ahora la familia residía en Tokio desde hace pocos meses, para que Wolf, quien pronto cursaría su último año de preparatorio, se adaptara a su nueva vida.

En ese momento Yuuri volvió a ver a Wolfram, quien se abstenía de participar activamente en la cena, pero lo hacía de una forma tan sutil que nadie lo notaria. Yuuri lo notó. Callaba la mayor parte del tiempo, hacia un comentario o dos que iniciaba grandes platicas a las cuales su participación era pasiva, o comía. A decir verdad, si Yuuri lo hubiese conocido por primera vez en aquella cena, hubiese creído que el Bishounen era tímido. Muy lejos de la realidad, el pelinegro sabía muy bien que Wolfram no tenía ningún problema en declarar su opinión y punto de vista.

Había estado ignorando a Yuuri, a pesar que éste no podía pasar desapercibida su presencia, además de unas miradas de resentimiento – a las que Yuuri comprendía el por qué –, había sido ignorado completamente. Eso le entristecía, pues realmente quería disculparse por el golpe (cachetada) que le había propinado, mayormente porque el chico bonito se había disculpado y él… pues, mm, ni siquiera sabía cómo justificarse.

Si tuviera una oportunidad lo haría, pero tampoco era tan tonto como para poner sobre la mesa – frente a su padre y Cherie – que había conocido a Wolf esta tarde, y por razones que están más allá de su propio racionamiento, había terminado golpeándolo. Sí, sin duda esa no era una buena forma para empezar como familia. Aunque, aun si estuviesen al tanto o no, ya había comenzado de esa forma, al menos para el conocimiento de Wolfram y de él.

Tendría que encontrar el momento correcto para poder hablar con Wolfram sin que los adultos aquí presentes sospecharan nada.

Pero Wolfram no parecía querer ayudarle. Yuuri simplemente lo miraba y lo miraba, y no podía evitar pensar que si sonriera más a menudo le quedaría perfecto. Es más, hubo un momento en que un comentario de su madre, había puesto avergonzado a Wolfram. Había sido un lindo sonrojo, un sonrojo real, de vergüenza, pero uno natural. _Se ve muy lindo sonrojado, _y Yuuri se vio sorprendido con esa clases de pensamientos. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

Acaba de pensar que un chico era lindo, y por un segundo, esa idea le atrajo bastante.

Como si alguien de allá arriba se hubiese apiadado de él y de sus perturbadores pensamientos, su padre decidió en aquel momento tomar el té y el postre en la sala, para más comodidad. Para no tener que enfrentarse al rubio y aclarar su mente, Yuuri tomó la iniciativa en preparar el té.

Sin embargo, al parecer la buena voluntad de los dioses no favorece dos veces a la misma persona. Al menos no el mismo día.

– Wolfy, cariño, ¿Por qué no ayudas a Yuuri-chan con el té y el pastel?

– ¡¿Ah?! – Para alivió de Yuuri, él no había sido el único en gritar.

Wolfram parecía no estar de acuerdo con su madre, y Yuuri casi rogó para que se saliera con la suya, aun cuando debía buscar una forma de disculparse con Wolfram, en aquellos momentos Yuuri no estaba seguro como actuaria estando tan cerca del rubio. Ya se sonrojaba con el solo pensamiento.

_Es un chico, ¡¿Por qué diablos me sonrojo?!_

– Madre…

– No, no, no. – Cecillie negó repetidamente cualquier intento de excusa de su hijo. Miró a Yuuri – Yuuri-chan no obsequió una espléndida cena, es justo que le ayudes. Además sería bueno que empezaran a conocerse mejor, ¿no crees?

No, ambos parecían no estar muy de acuerdo en ello, especialmente Wolfram que parecía estar matándolo con la mirada.

– Cherie-san, no es necesario que lo haga – Shori habló para todos, pero parecía estar más atento en Wolfram. Yuuri frunció el ceño – Usted y su hijo son invitado en esta casa, yo ayudare a Yuu-chan, no se preocupe.

– No, no, no – estaba vez fue el turno de Shori para la negación total, y Cecillie se pegó a su costado – Ahora seremos familia, es mejor que dejemos tanta formalidad atrás, ¿No lo creen así?

Bien sea que no lo notó, o simplemente hizo caso omiso a ello, Cecillie tomó a su padre y hermano de ambos brazos, conduciéndolos – como si aquella fuera su propia casa – hasta la sala, dejando a los más jóvenes en el comedor, para que se las arreglaran entre ellos. Una manera muy sutil para obtener lo que quería.

Wolfram y él se miraron a los ojos, por un tiempo que pareció más largo y mucho más incómodo. Yuuri no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, pero al mismo tiempo quería alejarla de sí. Comparada con aquel rubio Bishounen, Yuuri se sentía simple, podía decirse que era atractivo, pero Wolfram… Wolfram era deslumbrante, en el buen y en el mal sentido.

– Y bien, ¿Te quedarás ahí parado como idiota, o me enseñaras donde esta la cocina, debilucho?

– O-oi, no me llames debilucho – a pesar que quería gritar, su voz salió en susurró consciente que en la habitación contigua su padre y Cecillie podrían escucharlos s gritaban. – Me llamó Yuuri, Wolfram.

– Como sea… Terminemos con esto de una vez. Hum. – Wolfram parecía haber regresado a su actitud prepotente como lo había conocido en el supermercado, y Yuuri vio más difícil poder hablar con él.

– Sígueme.

Sin nada que decir, Wolfram le siguió. En aquellos momentos ambos eran conscientes de la situación. Yuuri sabía que tenía que disculparse, pero Wolfram no tenía ninguna intención de hacérselo fácil. Suspiró y tendió el pastel a Wolfram.

Era un pastel de manzana, cubierto con merengue de limón, el cual Yuuri sin necesidad de probarlo sabía que estaría delicioso. Bastaba el olor para saberlo.

Ambos en ese momento decidieron ignorarse, uno cortaba el pastel y lo ponía en los platos. El otro ponía el agua a calentar. Y se vieron a los ojos. Verde contra negro.

Yuuri decidió hablar, no podía vivir con aquello en su consciencia. Menos ahora que sabían que su convivencia seria obligatoria de ahora en adelante.

– Wolfram, yo…

– Si quieres disculparte, estás perdiendo tu tiempo. No quiero escuchar nada de un debilucho como tú.

– Oye, solo quiero hacer lo correcto, sé que te disculpaste conmigo, y yo bueno… – Sin saber que más agregar, Yuuri siguió hablando – Ambos tuvimos la culpa, ¿ok? Nos atacamos entre nosotros, y aunque yo te golpeé, y sé que no debí hacerlo…me siento mal por lo que hice. Aunque no me negarás que tú también no ayudaste tampoco, no parabas de gritar y estabas actuando muy majadero…

– ¡Si esa es tu manera de disculparte, debilucho, no quiero escucharlo!

– ¡Está bien, está bien! Lo siento, caray…Y- y no soy un debilucho. ¡Soy Yuuri!

– Cállate, no grites. – Susurró Wolfram, ambos permanecieron en silencio, pero nadie vino así que nadie escuchó su discusión. Suspiraron. Se vieron, y apartaron la mirada.

– Eres un mocoso, Wolfram, no entiendo porque no aceptas mis disculpas.

– Porque da el hecho, debilucho, que no te disculpaste, solo hablas y hablas, y no llegas a ningún punto.

– Me disculpe, dije lo siento.

– Pues no vale – siseó Wolfram, y señaló a Yuuri con el dedo, ambos a pocos centímetros entre sus cuerpos – Este golpe no te lo perdono. Jamás.

Y sus palabras fueron tan fuertes, al menos en los sentimientos que Yuuri vio reflejado en los ojos de Wolfram, que solo se quedó callado. Por alguna razón, no fue consciente del porqué, deseó abrazar a Wolfram y reconfortarlo.

Se golpeó mentalmente por ello.

Wolfram no parecía el tipo de persona que le gustaría que un completo desconocido le abrazase, mucho menos él, a quien le tenía mucha aversión. Y sin embargo, aquellos ojos verdes… aquellos ojos verdes le atraían como la abeja a la miel. Y sin darse cuenta, fue acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Wolfram, desde la perspectiva de Yuuri, abrió los ojos al máximo, se puso pálido, y tembló un poco, sin embargo no se movió. Yuuri no pensó en lo que hacía o porque lo hacía, tan solo se siguió acercando hasta llegar a sentir el cálido aliento de Wolfram en sus labios. Eran solo cinco centímetros más alto que el otro.

Cuando Yuuri agarró a Wolfram de los brazos, para estrecharlo a su cuerpo, Wolfram reaccionó. Y lo golpeó.

Fue como un pequeño puño que se estrella en tu rostro por equivocación, y por la cara que puso Wolfram segundos después, Yuuri supuso que no había sido su intención golpearlo. Alejarlo, sí, pero no golpearlo. Había sido un accidente debido al movimiento brusco y la cercanía.

Y Yuuri agradeció el golpe, pues lo despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Pero, ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

Sorprendido, mucho más que Wolfram, se alejó del rubio, como si de repente su cercanía le quemara. Como si Wolfram hubiera tenido la culpa desde el principio. Algo que tenía que tener ese rubio, pensó Yuuri. No había forma de que Yuuri hubiese intentado lo que había intentado hacer. No, no, no. ¡No!

¡ÉL NO HABIA INTENTADO BESAR A WOLFRAM! ¡No a quien muy pronto iba a ser como un hermano, al menos en la práctica! ¡No a un chico!

Ambos respiraban con fuerza, olvidado ya el pastel y el té. El agua estaba lista, un silbido de la tetera se escuchaba en la cocina. Pero Yuuri solo podía ver a Wolfram, y éste solo lo veía. Yuuri estaba entrando en pánico, y Wolfram parecía realmente asustado.

Yuuri rompió el silencio.

– Y-yo… – O eso intento, pues el sonido de su celular los devolvió a la realidad.

Les recordó donde estaban, y como si alguien pudiese descubrir con solo verlos lo que había estado a punto de pasar, Yuuri corrió hacia su celular, estaba en la barra, y Wolfram apagó el fuego. Cuando Yuuri tuvo el celular en sus manos, miró nuevamente a Wolfram, quien le daba la espalda.

Y así se quedaron hasta que Yuuri recordó su celular, y Wolfram pareció despertarse de su pequeño letargo. Sus ojos verdes le vieron, y Yuuri huyó. Así, salió corriendo fuera de la cocina, sin importar que tuviese que pasar por la sala, y tanto su padre, Shori y Cecillie lo viesen extrañados. Sin importar que su padre le preguntara que pasaba.

Solo salió corriendo hasta su cuarto y una vez cerrada la puerta, se dejó caer en el suelo, con el celular aun en sus manos. Recordó entonces porque lo tenía en sus manos, y lo vio. Un mensaje. De Belinda.

– Maldición.

Sus problemas recién empezaban.

* * *

Mi blog: lirio - chan - blogspot .com (quiten los espacios) Ahí podrán encontrar mis intentos de escribir originales, aunque sea un par de capítulos, por ahora.

Y mi Twitter: twitter LirioCastel


	3. Mudanza

Categoria: Kyou Kara Maou!

Personajes: Yuuri, Wolfram , Murata, Elizabeth...y más con el transcurso de los capítulos. Algunos también de mi autoría.

Advertencia: Nada por ahora, al menos eso creo.

Summary: Ahora ellos dos eran hermanos. Eran familia. Pero para Yuuri, aquel chico lindo - Más bien, hermoso - rubio de ojos verdes, será un grave problema. No solo porque no se soportan entre si. Sino porque no pueden evitar la atracción que empieza a nacer entre ellos. Y saben que eso... eso está muy mal.

* * *

**Mi nueva familia.**

**Mudanza.**

Demasiadas emociones en un día.

Fiel a ese pensamiento, Yuuri Shibuya llegó hasta la camilla número cuatro. Mira, puedes guiarte por el tipo cubierto de ampollas en la cara, había dicho uno de los enfermeros, como si quisiera deshacerse de él, pues tenía que hacer cosas más importantes La camilla de la par. Y siguió con su trabajo.

Yuuri vio al tipo, al menos el suficiente tiempo como para notarlo y no volverlo a mirar. Eso no parecía nada bueno.

Tras la cortina estaba Belinda, pálida – más pálida de lo que Yuuri la recordaba – y, aun así, con el mismo puchero molesto que realizaba siempre cuando se sentía hastiada. Los ojos negros de Belinda – lo común en todos los japoneses – le miraron y rápidamente le cambio el humor.

– Yuuri – se abalanzó contra él, sus manos rodeando su cintura. Sin importar que estuvieran rodeados de otros enfermos en aquella sala de emergencia, o de que el hombre de las ampollas en la cara (reacción alérgica , tal vez) les mirara con una expresión picara en los ojos… o tal vez no. Todo estaba muy hinchado para saberlo. – Que bueno que has venido. Que buen chico eres.

Y así es Belinda. O al menos Yuuri creía que así era. Últimamente dudaba mucho que aquella faceta de chica linda fuese la verdadera Belinda.

– Belinda…

– ¿Has sabido algo de Kai? Estos tipos no me han querido decir nada de él. Ni siquiera me permiten irme de una vez, no quieren darme de alta. ¿Puedes creerlo? Es decir, quienes se creen que son, si no hubieran tantas personas dando rondas por aquí, me hubiera ido hace tiempo. Pero tampoco puedo hacerlo, no sé nada Kai aun. Yuuri, ¿tú sabes algo?

_¿Qué se supone que debía decir a eso?, _pensándolo por un segundo, Yuuri ahora dudaba si había sido buena idea venir. Sin duda todo esto no le traía más que problemas. Pero al recibir su mensaje, simplemente su buena actitud, aquella parte amable que no puede abandonar a nadie cuando pide ayuda, salió a flote.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que se iba a encontrar. Y eso solo empeoraba su estado de ánimo, la preocupación duró todo el camino al hospital, hasta que recibió las respuestas que necesitaba. Ahora solamente faltaba Belinda.

Sinceramente, sabía que tendría problemas, en su mayoría Shori, quien le reprochaba con los ojos el haberlo arrastrado aquí, dejando a su padre, su nueva novia, y quien por lo que veía seria su nuevo hermanastro – no quería mucho pensar en Wolfram – atrás.

Una urgencia.

Y la urgencia no había sido tanta, cuando se solucionó sin que Yuuri moviera un dedo.

Ahora con Belinda… tan solo podía ser honesto. _¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?_

– Los padres de Kai se lo llevaron. – la primera estrategia es ser directo con la verdad, y aquella era la verdad. Yuuri lo había visto cuando sucedió – Los del hospital les llamaron y ellos se encargaron de él.

– ¡Aaaaaah! – empezó a gruñir Belinda, sin importar molestar a los otros pacientes – De haberlo sabido me hubiera ido hace tiempo. Ni siquiera tengo nada. Un pequeño raspón y nada más.

– No tenía ni un documento ni a nadie a quien contactar. – le reprendió, en aquel momento su paciencia se había agotado – No cooperabas y Kai, según me dijeron, estaba inconsciente cuando llegaron. ¿Puedo saber que exactamente pasó?

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te dijeron los imbéciles de aquí?

– Belinda

– Ok, ok. Tuvimos un accidente con él auto. No fue mucho en realidad. Solo me golpee un poco en la cabeza.

No era nada, decía Belinda. Yuuri sabía que era todo lo contrario. Sí, un accidente de coche era mucho, pero no solo eso.

Cuando Yuuri llegó al hospital, la policía también estaba. Y según escuchó a una de las enfermeras, el chico del accidente de auto – Kai – estaba influenciado por los efectos de estupefacientes, y también se le encontró mariguana en sus objetos personales. Belinda solamente tenía alcohol en la sangre – al menos en aquel momento –, pero quien venía conduciendo era Kai. Y ambos aun no tenían 21 años, la edad reglamentaria para beber en Japón.

Mucho menos para portar drogas, aun cuando fuera mariguana.

– Necesitan que tus guardianes vengan a firmar los formularios de salida. – cansado, Yuuri no refutó un argumento mejor. Simplemente quería terminar con todo e irse a su casa. Esperaba que no fuera peor en casa.

– No puedes encargarte tú de eso. – fue la respuesta que Belinda le dio.

– ¿Cómo me encargare de eso? – le reprochó – No soy un familiar directo, ni nada.

– No, ciertamente no lo eres.

_Oh, Dios. _Pensó Yuuri, _ya sé hasta dónde se dirige esto. _El hombre con las ampollas en la cara parecía ya no divertirse con el pleito de la pareja de enamorados, corrió la cortina y Yuuri descubrió interesado sino simplemente él también podría hacer eso e irse. _Belinda se molestaría tanto…Y tampoco somos una pareja, viejo._

– De todas formas hice que contactaran a tus padres

– ¿Qué hiciste qué? – la atención de Belinda nuevamente se dirigió a él, la felicidad que vio en sus ojos al principio se transformó en desprecio. - ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso? ¡Yo no quiero verlos!

– Tus padres tienen derecho a saberlo. Era eso, o que se encargara la policía.

– ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho! ¡Cómo pudiste traicionarme, Yuuri!

– Suficiente de este escándalo – Una de las enfermeras llegó hasta ellos dos. Su expresión severa le recordó a Yuuri a una maestra de primaria a la que todos llamaban Srta. Scrudge.

De haber sido otra ocasión, la risa ganaría en ese momento. Mala suerte.

– Hay gente enferma aquí. Personas que necesitan descanso y paz. Les pediré que guarden silencio – y mirando a Yuuri, agregó: – O les pediré retirarse.

Y como si fuese con ella, Belinda saltó en ese momento – Entonces me quiero ir ya.

La enfermera Suguro – Yuuri lo sabía por la lámina que colgaba en su ropa – miró a Belinda, y revisando unos archivos que traía consigo, empezó a leer.

– Srta. Nakahita Ayame, ¿cierto? – miró a Belinda por sobre los lentes y a pesar de no recibir un asentimiento de confirmación, continuó: – Será dada de alta una vez que sus padres lleguen, así que le pediré que guarde silencio y siga las reglas del hospital, ¿he sido clara?

– Usted no pued-

– SÍ, sí, está claro. Más claro que al agua. Siento mucho el escándalo. – interrumpió Yuuri, antes de que Belinda (Sí, su verdadero nombre era Ayame) fuese grosero con alguien mayor.

La enfermera Suguro se retiró satisfecha, aunque sus ojos parecían decir que estaría cerca por si algunos de ellos diesen otra vez problemas.

Belinda furiosa, se lanzó las sabanas sobre el cuerpo, dándole la espalda a Yuuri. Y aunque ella parecía la que no quería hablar con Yuuri, comenzó segundos después que la enfermera se fuese, a recriminar nuevamente:

– Si viniste solo para eso, no debiste venir en primer lugar.

– Belinda, estaba preocupado por ti… por ambos.

– Sí, sí, sí. Yuuri el de buen corazón, el tonto de buen corazón que solo piensan en los demás antes que en sí mismo.

– Belinda…

– Déjame dejártelo claro. Como el agua. VE-TE-DE-A-QUI.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Negro contra negro. Fueron minutos de una lucha liberadora entre voluntades. Pero la obstinación de Belinda ganó contra la buena voluntad de Yuuri. El pelinegro no quería ni pensar en que tal vez hubiese preferido no haber venido en primer lugar. De alguna manera, la actitud de Belinda lograba desear que así sucediera.

– Cuídate…

Fue lo que finalmente le dijo Yuuri a Belinda, pero ésta ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada tras sus palabras. Se dignó solamente a darle la espalda e ignorarlo. No se volteó a verlo ni siquiera cuando Yuuri cruzó la sala y no se vio más de él.

Shori le esperaba en recepción. No de buen humor, mucho menos si tu hermano pequeño te pedí salir estrepitosamente de una cena importante y salir casi corriendo tras el rastro de unos chiquillos responsables. O al menos eso le había estado reprochando desde que se lo pidió. Y mucho menos si tu hermano menor, además del primer favor, te hubiera pedido un segundo.

– Hice lo que me pediste – fue lo primero que le dijo Shori una vez estuvieron frente a frente – Aunque no puedo evitar que se tomen represarías con tu amigo Kai, a esa chica…Ayase, no le levantaran cargos contra ella. Solo una pequeña advertencia.

– Gracias, Shori.

– No me agradezcas. – la mirada de Shori se volvió calculadora, una situación a la que Yuuri nunca se había enfrentado antes. Al menos no como receptor de ella – Yuu-chan, no estoy de acuerdo que te involucres con este tipo de gente… ni en sus problemas. Tú no puedes…

– Detente, Shori – el ceño fruncido en su cara legitimaba su determinación – Te agradezco por lo que has hecho, sin embargo te pediré que no insultes a mis amigos. No sabes nada de ellos.

– Aunque digas eso, es obvio que…

– De todas formas no necesites preocuparte – una vez más interrumpió Yuuri, su mirada albergaba el conflicto que sentía por dentro y que llegó a preocupar a Shori, quien fue incapaz de refutar nada más – Está será la última vez.

– ¿Cómo dices?

– Que será la última vez. – Su voz se fue apagando mientras hablaba. Y en su interior trató de convencerse de esas palabras. En su interior trató de pensar que estaba haciendo lo correcto. – Vámonos.

Su hermano terminó por convencerse, porque a pesar de conocer lo sobreprotector y controlador que siempre es, no trató de hacerle hablar durante todo el camino a casa. Dejando a Yuuri a solas con sus pensamientos y aquella sensación de pesar. Lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

No podía dejarse envolver otra vez en los problemas de Belinda y Kai, sin que él mismo se metiera en problemas. Muchos menos cuando estos no parecían querer su ayuda. Mucho menos cuando Belinda le había llamado traidor, cuando era la persona menos adecuada para decirle eso.

Cuando ella le había fallado ya una vez a los sentimientos de Yuuri.

* * *

– E hiciste lo correcto – aquella mañana, tras una semana de haber pasado lo de Belinda, se hallaba junto con Murata en su habitación. Su amigo le ayudaba a empacar sus cosas pues esa misma tarde se mudaba a Tokio junto con su padre y hermano a su nuevo hogar. – Es casi increíble que hayas tomado esa decisión, podía jurar que estarías insistiendo con Belinda un poco más. Bueno, ha sido una sorpresa satisfactoria.

– Por mucho que agradezca el voto de confianza – suspiró Yuuri mientras guardaba sus carteles de los Yankees – No sé cómo debería sentirme con tus palabras, bien o mal.

– No estaba insultándote de ninguna forma, Shibuya. Estoy alegre por tu capacidad de saber cuándo rendirte.

– Nuevamente, eso no suena nada bien.

– Porque quieres verle el lado malo a mis palabras. – y estaba vez el brillo en sus anteojos hacía imposible ver la clase de mirada que dirigía a Yuuri – Ya entiendes que no puedes ayudar a las personas que no quieren ser ayudadas, tan solo te lastimaras a ti mismo. Has tomado la decisión correcta, Shibuya,

Yuuri quería pensar de esa forma, realmente deseaba saber si había tomado la decisión correcta, y si no pudo haber hecho algo más. Sin embargo guardó eso para sí mismo, y deseó con todo fervor no lamentar más tarde sus decisiones.

– Eso espero – fue lo único que respondió, desviando su atención a sus tesoros. Esperaba sonar más convencido en sus palabras que como se sentía.

– De todas formas, hay que apurarnos. No entiendo como dejaste que el tiempo pasara tan rápido, mira que dejar estas cosas a último momento. Que irresponsable de tu parte, Shibuya.

– Sí, sí, no eres el primero quien me lo dice. Y sin embargo, Murata, estás aquí para ayudarme, ¿no es así? – un asentimiento de parte de su amigo ganó una mirada irritada de parte de Yuuri – Oh, así que es así. Entonces podías explicarme como es que estás ahí, hojeando una revista mientras yo hago todo el trabajo. ¡Qué clase de ayuda es esa, ¿eh?!

– Estoy seleccionando.

– ¿Seleccionando?

– Sí, lo que está bien que te lleves a Tokio, y lo que sería un verdadero desperdicio de espacio. No puedes empezar una nueva vida en Tokio con el pie izquierdo.

– En primer lugar creo que ambas conjeturas no tienen relación una de la otra – enumeró Yuuri, cada vez más molesto – y en segunda, ¡Ninguna de mis cosas son un desperdicio de espacio!

– ¿Estás seguro, Shibuya? Puede que podamos tomar algunas de estas cosas…

– ¡No, no, no! – negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras hablaba, y apuntó a Murata con el dedo, advirtiendo con detalle su decisión. – Son mis cosas, y todas son necesarias. No tomes las decisiones por ti mismo sin antes consultarme primero, ¿has entendido? No si yo te lo pido.

– Bueno, al menos has entendido ese punto…

– ¿Eh?

Aquello dejó confundido a Yuuri, quien se desinfló como un globo y perdió el aire determinado que momentos antes había estado establecido en la discusión. Murata, sin embargo, no entró en detalles y esta vez sí empezó ayudar a su amigo a empacar.

– Hay que terminar esto de una vez, no querrás que tu hermano venga a gritarnos nuevamente, ¿o sí, Shibuya?

– ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Sí.

Ambos empezaron nuevamente a empacar, advirtiendo el tiempo que había pasado ya. Y aunque Yuuri se sentía un tanto confundido de cómo había terminado toda la discusión. Se advirtió a si mismo más relajado y tranquilo a como se sintió durante toda la semana pasada.

Como si se hubiese liberado de una carga pesada.

* * *

El camión se había llenado hace una hora, y había partido hace 40 minutos hasta la nueva dirección. Murata se había ido hace treinta minutos, despidiéndose de su amigo hasta que se volvieran a ver una vez más en la Universidad de Teito (Universidad de Tokio) en su nueva vida como Universitarios.

– Aun no sé si me han aceptado, Murata.

– Ahí está de nuevo, ese pesimismo. Ten un poco más de confianza en ti mismo, Shibuya. Estoy seguro que lo lograras, ya verás. Tu determinación es tu mejor aspecto.

– No querrás decir el único, ¿cierto?

– Como dije, es el mejor…

Ahora solo quedaban su padre, él y su hermano. Los tres en la sala vacía en aquella casa que los había visto crecer, y por un segundo Yuuri se sintió vacilar. Aquella casa tenía muchos recuerdos que Yuuri apreciaba con todo su corazón. Más que nada sobre su querida madre, aquella mujer optimista que siempre regalaba una sonrisa que reconfortaba a todos a quienes les rodeaban.

Y aunque Yuuri tenía pocos recuerdos a comparación de su padre y hermano, no quería decir que no le apreciaba de igual forma o con la misma intensidad.

Y ahora se iban, y aquella casa, que aunque no del todo vacía, se sentía como si lo estuviese. Como si estuvieran abandonando a su madre en aquellas paredes. Y por un segundo a Yuuri le entró el pánico. Estaba apuntó de retractarse, de olvidarse de todo aquellos y negarse a irse cuando su padre intervino, como si le leyera los pensamientos.

– No estamos abandonando nada, chicos – y su padre les miró a los ojos, apoyando una de sus manos en cada hombro de sus hijos – Su madre me dio lo más importante que tengo en la vida, me los dio a ustedes y siempre estaré agradecido por ello. Ella siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón y nunca dejare de quererla a pesar donde vivamos o con quien vivamos.

– Papá… – quiso decir Shori, pero su padre negó con la cabeza y solicito que le dejaran continuar.

– Quiero que me escuchen. Ame a su madre como nunca antes amé a otra mujer, y siempre la amaré. Y no la estoy abandonando u olvidando. – la mirada en sus ojos era determinada, pero guardaba una tristeza que con los años Yuuri había aprendido a reconocer pero con los últimos meses se había menguado – No la estamos abandonando, porque donde quiera que vayamos, ella siempre estará en nuestros corazones, aunque nos mudemos de esta casa, ella estaré siempre a nuestro lado. Quiero avanzar, y aunque no quiero a Cheri como quise a su madre, sé que puedo ser feliz con ella. Y estoy seguro que su madre también querría que fuese feliz. Que todos fuésemos felices.

Y Yuuri lo sabía. Al escuchar a su padre, se recordó que Miko Shibuya – alias Jennifer – solo desearía siempre la felicidad de su familia, y nunca hubiese querido que su familia quedase atrapada en el dolor del pasado, o que su padre no encontrase la felicidad para sí mismo. Yuuri se recordó que por ocho años su padre hizo muchos sacrificios para que ellos fuesen felices y bien criados a pesar de que ahora tenía que hacerlo solo, y que había perdido a una esposa a la que amó con todo su corazón. Aun a pesar de los pleitos y los problemas.

Podía ser difícil dejar aquella casa atrás, pero convencido que aquello no significaba abandonar su pasado o a su madre, la familia Shibuya miró una última vez aquella casa que había presenciado un matrimonio de más de veinte años y dos nacimientos.

Entonces el claxon de un auto llamó la atención de los tres, y lentamente hicieron su retirada. Las últimas palabras de su padre cuando estuvieron en la puerta de entrada – lo que les separaba de su antigua vida y la nueva – se guardaron en la cabeza de Yuuri como una promesa.

– Y tampoco significa que será la última vez que estemos en esta casa.

Yuuri asintió, todos asintieron. Podían volver en vacaciones o en ocasiones especiales. La casa no estaba en venta y nunca lo estaría, siempre seria propiedad de su familia. Si, podía volver otra vez. Y aquello era una promesa.

* * *

Cheri les esperaba en el asiento delantero, del lado del conductor. Se veía extremadamente cómoda en aquellos jeans y la blusa roja, aunque no tenía escote, no evitaba que se marcara muy bien su… delantera. Y Yuuri sabía que estaba mal notar aquel detalle, especialmente cuando Cheri es la novia de su padre.

Cheri les sonrió a todos, con su actitud relajada y extremadamente alegre les saludo y ellos correspondieron. Cuando estuvieron todos en el coche, Shori y él en la parte de atrás, y su padre adelante, Cheri no perdió el tiempo y besó a su padre en ambas mejillas, dejando marcado su labial rojo en el rostro de Shoma Shibuya.

Ambos hermanos apartaron la vista incomodos, no acostumbrados a ese tipo de demostraciones tan abiertas, pero entendían que Cheri fuese extranjera y para ella debía ser algo sin importancia.

– Estoy tan contenta. No puedo esperar a que estemos en casa pronto.

– Por supuesto – asintió su padre a las palabras de Cheri, sonriendo con aquel brillo que a Yuuri empezaba a gustarle.

– Espero que todos podamos ser una familia desde ahora.

Asintiendo a esas palabras, el auto arrancó. Cheri, mientras conducía, empezó a explicar los planes. Llegarían a la estación donde tomarían el tren express hasta llegar a Tokio, la vía más rápida. No debían preocuparse por el auto, alguien ya estaría ahí para hacerse cargo de él después.

Mientra avanzaban, Yuuri acumulo fuerza, y se dirigió a Cheri con una única misión.

– Cherie-san… Me gustaría disculparme, por lo de la cena. Mi salida fue muy precipitada… Sé que fue grosero de mi parte, pero la situación…verá, en aquel momento necesitaba irme, tenía que atender algunas cosas… sé que fue grosero, normalmente no actuó así…eeeeh, bueno, yo solo quería decir lo siento.

– Oh, cariño, no te preocupes por ello. – La sonrisa Cheri era sincera, no parecía estar molesta ni tampoco divertida. Su compresión era sincera – Por tu cara podía ver que lo que te afligía era importante, y me alegra saber que eres un chico tan vivaz en ayudar a los que te rodean.

– Aun así, mi actitud fue grosera… y no solo por la cena, desde el principio yo…

– Oh, no te preocupes. Hay tiempo para que nos conozcamos más, pero acepto tus disculpas. Así que Yuuri-kun no debe preocuparse más, ¿entendido?

– De acuerdo – frente a ese argumento Yuuri no pudo hacer nada. Consintiendo a esas palabras, correspondió la sonrisa de Cheri con otra igual de sincera.

– Tendremos mucho tiempo para que todos nos conozcamos – como si se hubiera prendido un interruptor en ella, Cecillie von Spitzweg empezó nuevamente que involucraba a su familia y a los Shibuya. – Estoy segura que mi Wolfy estará muy contento de volverlos a ver.

Y de repente el buen ánimo de Yuuri se fue por el desagüe. Le entró el pánico, el nombre de Wolfram le traía a la memoria la última vez que había visto al chico, y su pequeño intercambio en la cocina. Cuando Yuuri había tomado la decisión de ir con Belinda, no había visto a Wolfram en la planta baja… sin embargo aquel detalle le alivio pues no estaba seguro como actuar frente a su presencia.

Con el pasar de los días, Yuuri se dio cuenta que la nueva situación con Belinda y Kai había gobernado la mayor parte de sus pensamientos. La mayor parte, pues lo que sobraba – una parte inconsciente que no quería reconocer – no podía evitar pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Y con un completo desconocido. Con alguien que iba a formar parte de su nueva familia. CON UN CHICO.

Y ahora Cecillie le recordaba nuevamente a Wolf, y la tranquilidad se desvaneció por completo. ¿Cómo diablos se iba a enfrentar a Wolfram ahora después de lo sucedido? Y además había salido huyendo, sin justificar sus acciones. Y en dos ocasiones. Y según vio, con el carácter fuerte de Wolfram… simplemente nada bueno se auguraba en su futuro. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora?

– Estoy totalmente emocionada porque los conozcas. – tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba que perdió en detalle lo que Cecillie había estado diciendo. _¿Conocerlos? No se confundió con el Kanji, ¿cierto?_

– ¿Conocerlos? – le cuestionó, por si le había entendido mal o ella se habia equivocado. Y por su sonrisa, ninguna de las dos opciones era la correcta.

– Si, conocerlos. A mis hijos mayores, estoy segura que todos se llevaran bien.

– ¿Eh?

– Cheri-san tiene otros dos hijos que aún no conoces, Yuu-chan – fue lo que susurró Shori para Yuuri, como si previera que él no hubiese prestado atención en ningún momento. – Cherie-san tiene tres hijos.

– ¡¿Tres hijos?! – a pesar de que Shori había querido mantener su intercambio de información lo más discretamente posible, discreto no se clasificaba en Yuuri. Avergonzados, los dos hermanos se sonrojaron.

– Oh, sí, tengo tres hijos. – como si no le importara o no notara lo avergonzado que estaban los hermanos Shibuya, Cheri continuó: – Yuuri-kun, espera hasta que los conozcas. Tenemos una gran bienvenida preparada para todos. Ya verán.

Y Yuuri empezaba a creer que lo seria.

Tres hijos, ¡tres! Ahora no solo tenía que enfrentarse a un Wolfram molesto… sino que también tendría que enfrentarse a los hermanos mayores de éste. Y viendo a madre e hijo pequeño, no esperaba menos de los hermanos mayores. _Genial, otros dos Bishounen. Quieren restregarme en la cara lo simple y normal que soy ¿verdad?_

Tres Bishounen. No había forma de estar tranquilo después de eso.

* * *

Mi blog: lirio - chan - blogspot .com (quiten los espacios) Ahí podrán encontrar mis intentos de escribir originales, aunque sea un par de capítulos, por ahora.

Y mi Twitter: twitter LirioCastel


End file.
